The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "Royal Star", and more particularly to a plum tree which is somewhat broadly similar to the commercial plum variety "Angeleno" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747) in its exterior blue color and similar late date of maturity ripening in the last week of August to the first week of September, but from which it is distinguished in its ovate fruit shape, pink to red flesh color, tight cling type stone and above average fruit quality.
The development of commercially successful varieties of fruit bearing trees entails rigorous and extensive test procedures, careful nurturing and meticulous observation over many years. Frequently many hundreds or thousands of seedlings must be observed and the observations recorded over lengthy periods of time before even one new variety can be developed which is worthy of reproduction on a commercial scale. In other instances, the keen powers of observation of a skilled plant breeder will locate, for example, a chance seedling which possesses those attributes warranting development. Such serendipitous discoveries are rare and yet have played a significant role in the development of present commercial varieties.
The plum tree of the present invention is an open-pollinated chance seedling of unknown parentage which was discovered within a cultivated area of the applicant's property at 12199 South Zediker Avenue in Kingsburg, Calif.